Deny
by dihop
Summary: From my imagination...a deleted scene from "And the Flesh Was Made Word"


**Deny**

Disclaimer: You know the drill. This scene picks up in the middle of "And the Flesh

Was Made Word." (You'll recognize it when you see it!!)

David popped the last bit of his pretzel stick into his mouth and rose from the couch. He glanced over at Maddie, and only someone who knew him well would have sensed his discomfort.

He spoke casually, "Look, I think I'm gonna take my part home with me…..work on it there. I promised Terri I'd stop by, see how she's doin'…check on her."

Maddie seemed to stare right through him with that clear blue gaze. "Right, tell her hi for me."

"Right," he responded and walked to the door. He hesitated, his hand on the doorknob, and his eyes bored into her – willing her, almost daring her to speak. A long moment passed – nothing!

"OK, that's that," he thought to himself, and then spoke aloud…."Goodnight."

"Night," Maddie responded, as he pulled the door behind him.

David didn't stop for a moment – not even to pick up his coat or his briefcase – but launched himself out the door as if the office were on fire. He strode down the corridor quickly, stopped and hammered on the elevator button – too slow!!

He flung open the door leading to the stairs, and began his trip down.—quickly and recklessly. He was like a man possessed – propelling himself down the twenty flights of stairs until he reached street level.

He exited the building, stopped and leaned forward like a winded runner, gasping to catch his breath. He just knew he had to get away from there quickly. After a few moments, he walked towards the street and hailed a cab.

He got into the cab, and sat there for just a moment, head thrown back and eyes closed, utterly defeated. The cabdriver cleared his throat, and asked, "Where can I take you, buddy?"

David opened his eyes. "Just do me a favor, pal. Just drive."

The driver looked skeptical. David responded by flashing a hundred dollar bill. "Don't worry, my friend. I have plenty of green American dollars, and I'd just like to drive until a better idea comes to me."

"Not a problem," the cabbie replied. "It's your c-note."

David leaned his head back, and let his thoughts take over. How could he possibly even be considering starting over with that woman? Sitting across the room from him, just as calm as could be and talking about poetry……romance!!!! She was either the coldest person he had ever met, or the most self absorbed. She decided on an annulment – now was he supposed to just jump back to her side, like nothing had ever happened??

Well, two could play at that game. Maybe it was her turn to wait, to feel unsure. Give her a dose of her own medicine. He grinned – maybe this might even be fun.

He sat up in the seat, and noticed that they were passing Babytown. Man, with all the confusion over the last couple of days, he hadn't even bought a present for Terri and the baby.

"Hey, my man, you can pull over here."

The cabbie pulled up to the door. "You've got change coming." He handed David a wad of bills.

David pulled off a twenty and replied, "Mr. Jackson says thank you."

David walked through the door of the store, grabbed a cart, and started to make his way down the aisle. As he looked at all the baby toys and decorations, he started to remember how excited he had been about Maddie's baby, how hopeful that they would build a life together, and what fun they would have had….choosing things for the nursery. Hardly knowing it, he began to pile the cart with great baby gifts………..stuffed animals, mobiles, a wagon, a tricycle, a ukelele…………all items he deemed essential to give a baby a great start in life. The cart piled up as he continued to add more things, almost with abandon…….imagining how life would be for the three of them.

He stopped and shook his head, as if to clear it.

"Addison, what a dope you are. There is no three of you. And your life will probably be much better off without that runaway blonde. Just let it go." He grinned ruefully at himself, and headed for the checkout.

Seven hundred twenty eight dollars later (and some anxious moments waiting for authorization of his gold card), he stood on the sidewalk outside. He felt in his pocket and happily discovered the key to Terri's apartment.

"I'd better get going," he thought to himself. "Now where do you think I'm gonna find a cab that will haul all this stuff?"


End file.
